Fine China
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: "You're irreplaceable, just like Fine China," Patricia, Queen bee. Mara, newbie. Mara wants to join Patricia's sorority, so she has to go through initiation. Femslash Para


Patricia Williamson rolled over in a bed to face some guy. She got out of bed and threw on her grey "sweater". It could only be called a sweater but so far considering all of the holes along it. She put on some sweatpants then quickly exited the dorm. She looked down the hallway and scooted through quietly.

Patricia is the colleges Queen Bee. A bit of a slut but that was okay everyone loved her.

"Shit," She muttered. She was about to be late to Physics. She ran out of the make dormatory then made her way across campus. People smiled and waved to her as she walked, well jogged by. Last night she was supposed to be getting tutoring for Physics but that got sidetracked with some vodka and some kissing, ending up in sex.

"Patricia," Her best friend, Joy called. She handed Patricia a cup of coffee.

"What's up?" Patricia asked.

"New girl," Joy said simply.

"So?" Patricia asked. They had transfers all the time.

"She wants to join our sorority," Joy said. Patricia stopped in her tracks and turned to face her friends. Patricia was the leader of the sorority. They threw the best parties, had the most fun, we're treated like royalty.

"Tell her to stop by our house at 12. Tell everyone to be there or else," Patricia said before walking to her class. If a newbie wanted in then a newbie would work for it.

* * *

At 12 pm exactly everyone was at the house, but Patricia. The newbie, Mara looked at the girls nervously.

"I thought Patricia said 12," Amber spoke up.

"She's on her own schedule," Joy muttered.

"I can hear you," A voice rang. Patricia entered then turned to the newbie. "Name?"

"Mara Jaffray," Mara said. Patricia looked the girl up and down. She looked like Joy a bit. Silky brown skin, long black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Let's have a talk," Patricia said. She led Mara through the house. Mara looked around the sorority house.

It was very feminine. Blacks, blues, silvers and purples were all through the house. She looked into some of the bedrooms. They were all different colors. One room Lime green, Hot pink, Rosy pink, Purple and Turquoise. They stopped at a black room. Mara stepped inside and Patricia closed the door.

"So why do you want to join?" Patricia asked crossing her arms.

"I want to do something with my college experience," Mara said. Patricia stepped closer and looked the girl up and down. The girl was pretty sexy to Patricia, she was getting a bit horny. She wouldn't mind seeing this girl everyday. Patricia smiled.

"You're in on one condition," Patricia said.

"What?" Mara asked.

"Get in my bed," Patricia said. Mara's eyes widened.

"Y-y-you're lesbian?" Mara asked. Patricia shrugged.

"I guess. Love sees no gender. Do you want in or not?" Patricia asked. Mara bit her lip and looked at Patricia. She was pretty, it couldn't be too bad. Mara nodded. "Great, now change into this babygirl," Patricia said handing over a outfit. Mara went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Mara unwrapped the outfit she was given. It was a little bunny outfit. She slipped on the hot pink thong, bra with tassels, bunny ears and a little bunny tail. She exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom.

"Lay down," Patricia said. She wore a sheer black outfit that had cut outs at her breast and ass. Mara laid on the dark haired girls bed and was crawled ontop of. Patricia pressed her boobs into Mara's face. "You're tense,"

"Yea," Mara said. Patricia held up a finger then grabbed something. It was a plastic bag with white powder.

"Smell," Patricia commanded shoving the bag at Mara. Mara smelled and felt herself relax. Patricia smiled widely. "Now you're relaxed,"

* * *

Patricia sat on top of Mara straddling her. She held up a pair of handcuffs, swinging them on her index finger.

"Give me your hands," Patricia demanded. Mara held her wrist out. Patricia put her hands behind her hand, then handcuffed them around the bedpost. Mara squirmed.

"Promise me you'll do it well," Mara said. "It'd be a shame if the schools it-girl couldn't deliver," Mara said snarkily. Patricia laughed.

"Getting sassy now, Mara?" Patricia challenged. Mara rubbed her foot against Patricia's ass. She smirked when she saw Patricia slightly moan. Patricia leaned into Mara and started to roughly kiss her. Her tongue invaded Mara's mouth as soon as their lips met. Mara's legs wrapped around Patricia's petite body as she kissed.

The kiss was juicy and sexy. Girl on girl kisses are always sexy. Patrica dragged her tongue all over Mara's mouth. Her hands landed on Mara's breast and pulled off the bra. Mara's bunny ears fell off as the kiss got rougher. Patricia took her left hand and moved it to Mara's crotch. She rubbed three fingers over her area. Mara started to squirm with excitement.

"Take it off," Mara begged finally breaking the kiss. She took a deep breath. Patricia obliged and pulled off Mara's thong. "I meant yours!" Patricia slyly smiled and pulled off her bodysuit.

"Better?" Patricia asked.

"Much," Mara said. Patricia got back to work playing with Mara's vagina. She slid in two fingers and Mara screamed. Patricia shoved a pillow over her mouth to muffle the scream. Patricia played with Mara's tight insides, feeling wetness. It flowed out of Mara as Patricia pumped and played. She took out the fingers and traced them around Mara's stomach.

"If you can last this then you're in," Patricia said. Mara raised her eyebrows then felt Patricia go to work. Patricia's tongue licked Maras vagina, making it throb. Mara moaned and bit her lip. She was slightly bouncing as Patricia explored.

"Fuck," Mara muttered. Patricia did one last lick then made her way up to Mara's face. She placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You're in," Patricia said. She unlocked Mara. "What do you want to do first?" Mara flipped Patricia over and laid on top of her.

"Fuck you,"

* * *

_This was harder but it was fun. I hope it's good, I really do. Okay so I have 2 peddies, a pason, palfie, Neddie, feddie, and Fabina to do. _


End file.
